


Thanksgiving

by Darkened_Way



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkened_Way/pseuds/Darkened_Way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little moment between brothers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my writing journal, outback_angel, at LJ.
> 
> 11 December 2009
> 
> No spoilers. Gen but could be slash if you squint.

There would be no turkey for them this Thanksgiving. There never was.  
Just another lonely highway in the black of night. Another motel room in the middle of nowhere.

At least they had each other. That's all that mattered. 

Together they learned against the headboard of the slightly too small queen sized bed, resting aches and injuries acquired during the last hunt. The TV was on but neither one was really watching it.

The comfortable silence was broken when Dean raised his half empty bottle of luke warm beer in his brother's direction and mumbled "Happy Thanksgiving, Sammy".

Sam turns with a sleepy smile, clinks his own bottle against his brothers and whispers "Yeah, Dean. Happy Thanksgiving".


End file.
